


What's Up Doc?

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Murder, Battle of Hogwarts, Bigotry & Prejudice, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, F/M, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Masturbation, Peer Pressure, Plot Twists, Post-Hogwarts, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's shrinked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Up Doc?

“When did those urges show?”

“It started when I met him at Madam Malkin's. Messy black hair, sloppy clothes, glasses. A mop. But I wanted him.”

“Did it scare you?”

“That I had a thing for a guy? Sometimes, but I learned to accept it. But why the fuck did I fall for him?”

“You tell me.”

“He had something. I tried my best to friend him, but he chose the ginger scum!"

“That's a bit harsh.”

“It's the fucking truth! He could have had anything, but he chose the wrong sort!”

 

“There's no such thing as the wrong sort!”

“At that time I truly believed that. I still do sometimes, but it will fade one day.

“That's good to hear. But what happened next?”

“I acted that I hate him. I wanted to hate him so badly, but at night when I was alone in my bed he invaded my  
dreams.

“Your fantasies?”

“Yeah. My right hand will never be the same again. Every night he sucked me off, kissed me, and fucked my hole, until it was sore. But it was only a dream."

 

“What happened next?”

“He came back. Bold, snake-like, nose-less, very powerful. I had to chose. And this time I chose the wrong sort. He gave me an assignment. I had to kill. If I didn't, he would kill my parents. So I planned several assaults, but all failed. Sometimes I wished I'd blow my cover. The pressure became too much. One day I was crying in a bathroom and there he was. My meddling menace. I reacted badly. He too. He nearly killed me. He nearly saved me, but Snape intervened."

“Thank God he did.”

“True.”

 

“Snape helped you with your assignment?”

“Yeah, he did what I couldn't. He killed.”

“You were there?”

“Yeah, it was horrifying. I became a fugitive, until he took over.”

“You didn't like it, did you?”

“No, it was too much. I didn't mean to do all the stuff he ordered me to do. I tortured in his name. Sometimes until the victim was nearly dead. It was horrible. Until he came.”

“Your guy?”

“Yeah, he was disfigured, but I knew it was him.”

“And what did you do?”

“I lied."

 

“You lied?”

“Yeah. I could free my parents from the humiliation they had to endure. Maybe I could make up for the mistake I made, but I just couldn't. I couldn't handle the thought of being responsible for his death. I couldn't kill the man I loved.”

“You followed your heart.”

“Yes. It was my way of fighting the purest of evil, which had seduced me so easily.”

“But it wasn't over.”

“Far from that. When evil made his move, my loved one was once again at my mercy, but I just couldn't.”

 

“And what happened?”

“He saved me. Twice. Despite my cowardice he saved me. And even when all was over, he saved me. Saved me from  
imprisonment. Saved my fallen name. He even saved my soul.”

“That's a good point to finish our session. You're my last client today. Fancy a drink? Maybe something to eat?”

“Lovely. But first I want to kiss you. Then I'd like to suck you off, and when you have some strength left, I'd like to fuck you, until your hole is sore.”

“I don't know...”

“Scared, Potter?”

“You wish.”


End file.
